


The First Position

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG1/Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Restraints, Slave Exchange entry, mention of use of paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Colonel John Sheppard returns to Earth for a week's leave, he's hoping to rekindle an off again/off again thing he's had in the past, only to find that Cameron Mitchell has found himself a more permanent relationship, and Daniel Jackson has a few rules about sharing his pet. Intrigued, aroused and a little nervous, John decides to play along, and finds himself in the First Position more than once before he's due to head home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Position

John Sheppard stepped through the gate and onto the ramp at the SGC, leaving Atlantis and all of its headaches behind him for a couple of weeks of much needed leave. He had some personnel stuff to deal with at the base, then he planned on looking up Cameron Mitchell and spending some quality time with some beer and football games he hadn't already watched twice.

He stopped at the end of the ramp to salute General Landry. "Doctor Weir sends her regards, and a bunch of reports." He held up the thumb drive.

Landry took it with a smile. "I've got everything you need set up in a conference room, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir. I already have a short list in mind. I should have all of the candidates on your desk before the day is out."

"In a hurry, Colonel?" Landry asked with a chuckle. "Been a while since you've used any leave?"

"Yeah, and I have two weeks before Daedalus leaves for Atlantis. I plan to get as much R&R time as I can."

"Well, don't let me keep you then. Walter can show you to your files."

"Thank you sir." John nodded to Walter and followed him from the gate room and up into a conference room with stacks of personnel folders. He put his duffle bag on the floor and dove into the files, sorting them quickly. He'd had digital versions already, and it was a matter of sorting through the final candidates to make the decisions. Elizabeth had voiced her opinions, and Rodney his, so all that was left was for him to take the short list and shorten it to four names.

He'd managed to get the choices down to ten before there was a knock on the door and he looked up to find Colonel Mitchell grinning at him, though he was covered in mud from the waist down. "Hey, little birdie told me you came through today."

John smiled and sat back in his chair. "You just getting back from a mission?'

Cameron looked down at himself and nodded. "Yeah, long story. I'd love to catch up later, but I need to hit the showers and debrief with Landry and the team."

"Maybe dinner?" John asked, smirking a little. The look on Cameron's face was odd though and pushed John's thoughts about what could follow dinner to the side a bit.

"Yeah, maybe. I need to…"

"What, check your calendar?" John asked.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Not exactly, but let me get back to you on the dinner idea."

John watched him leave, frowning to himself. Normally, Cameron was a lot easier to read, and usually way ahead of John on the curve to the place where they found themselves naked and sweaty and sated. It wasn't really a relationship, not with their lives and the military's hang ups.

It was friends with benefits, more or less. There weren't any commitments, just mutual enjoyment. And it usually didn't take much to invoke those benefits.

John shook his head and refocused on the task at hand. The sooner he finished, the sooner he'd get to start his vacation.

It was nearly three hours later before he was happy with his choices and left them for General Landry to make the notifications and turned his attention to finding Cameron. He didn't have to look too hard, as he came around the corner from Landry's office and Cameron and Daniel Jackson were coming toward him.

"Colonel Sheppard, Cam said you were here." Daniel said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Doctor Jackson, you too. I'm looking forward to a quiet couple of weeks."

"Well, good luck with that." Daniel said. "So, I will head down to Sam's lab and see how it's coming."

Cameron nodded, turning his head to watch Daniel walk away before looking at John again. "I was headed to the gym."

John raised an eyebrow. "If it's a workout you're looking for, I can think of better places."

Cameron licked his lips and looked a little pink. "I'm actually looking for Lieutenant Jacobs, and I was told she was working with her physical therapist in the gym."

"Oh, well, in that case…" John fell into step beside Cameron. "So, I was thinking we could stop at that steak place you told me about for dinner and grab some beer on the way back to your place."

"You were thinking, huh?" Cameron asked.

John shifted just enough that their shoulders rubbed together. Cameron responded by stepping a little to the right. "Yeah, you know…I was hoping we could maybe hang out…together."

"Tonight might not work for me." Cameron said, opening the door into the gym. John stopped inside the door as Cameron crossed the room to where a young woman in sweats and a t-shirt moved slowly down a bar mounted on the wall. He wasn't sure exactly what he was reading from Cameron, but it didn't seem normal. John watched him talking to the Lieutenant and her therapist, trying to place what was going on.

Usually Cameron was the first one shooting out innuendo and steering them to some alone time. This time, he seemed to be actively steering them away from time alone. Cameron smiled at him and John felt the heat pooling in his stomach. He had been thinking about Cameron and getting laid for most of the week.

Cameron came toward him, still smiling. "Come on, I've got something for you in my office."

That at least sounded more promising. John fell into step beside Cameron again, trying to keep his mind off the idea of kissing him right there in the hallway. That would be a bad thing for both of them.

Instead, he waited until they'd reached the relative safety of the small office, stepping in behind Cameron and shutting the door. John reached for him, pulling him in close enough to kiss, pressing against him as their lips touched.

For a moment, Cameron was kissing him back, and John's cock hardened against Cameron's leg. Then, Cameron was pushing him away, slipping out from between John and the door and holding up a hand. "Are you crazy?" Cameron asked, shaking his head. His face was pink and moving toward red.

John frowned, his hands on his hips. "I'm confused." John admitted.

Cameron sort of smiled and stepped behind his desk. "We're on base." Cameron said finally as he opened a drawer and brought out a bottle.

John was still confused. They'd kissed before on base, as long as no one could see them. "There are rules." Cameron said, though his face blushed more fiercely. "I …when I said I had something for you, I meant this." He held up the bottle. "I’m sorry if you thought I meant more."

John scratched at his head. "No, I just…has something changed since I was home last?"

Cameron sat in the chair and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, sort of. Just…" He rolled his eyes. "I'm kind of…with someone."

"Kind of?" John asked, leaning against the door.

"Yeah. It's…complicated."

John could feel himself frowning and tried to stop. "Okay. You could have just said…"

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, I just need to…talk to someone. Why don't you get on out of here. I'll text you."

"I guess I need to see about getting a room somewhere." John said, his mind scrambling over what he knew of Colorado Springs.

"Aw, hell. You were thinking you'd be staying at my place." Cameron stood, obviously upset to disappoint him. "Look, here…" He dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Go ahead, get settled in. I'll make…arrangements."

John took the keys, his eyes narrowing. "You sure?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

There was a quick knock on the door and John jumped away as the door moved. Daniel poked his head inside, his eyes darting to John, then Cameron. "Hey, Dr. Lam wants to see us. Everything okay?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah, I was just giving John my house keys. He'll be using my apartment while he's here.'

Daniel's eyebrow lifted and his mouth sort of twitched. "Is he? I didn't know that."

"Well, yeah. He needs a place, I'm almost never there." Cameron looked a little nervous now. "What does Lam need?"

Daniel moved back into the hallway and shook his head. "I don't know. Something about blood tests being screwed up."

Cameron sighed and followed Daniel, turning back to lift a hand in farewell.

Obviously, there was more to Cameron's new relationship than just some new guy…or girl for that matter. John looked down at the keys in his hand and shrugged. Maybe he'd find out more somewhere more personal.

 

 

The apartment was small and sparse, obviously the home of a military man who was seldom around. There was little in the way of permanent marks of Cameron Mitchell. A picture from his flyboy days on his dresser, one of his parents on the entertainment center.

Nothing to give John even a clue about who this mystery relationship was with. Though, if he thought about Daniel's reaction to the revelation that he'd be staying with Cam…No. John shook his head. Cameron would know better than to get involved with a team mate…and he was pretty sure that Daniel had been married before.

Of course, that didn't always matter, and John probably should learn to mind his own business. It wasn't like there weren't a dozen bars between the base and this apartment where he could get any amount of sex he wanted. He'd just put Cameron out of his mind and focus on other pursuits.

The phone rang and John jumped, chiding himself. The message machine came on. "Hey, John, it's Cam. I…it's a little late now for dinner. How about drinks? There's a bar a few blocks away called the Rovin' Robin. Half hour."

It wasn't too late, barely eight pm, but John wasn't going to turn down drinks. He grabbed a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before calling a cab. He'd be a little late, but he felt better for the shower.

The bar wasn't hard to find, in fact he could have walked the distance. He glanced at his watch as he walked in. It wasn't too bad, maybe forty minutes at the outside. He glanced around the bar, his eyes coming to stop on a rather nice looking ass, topped by broad shoulders and… He shook his head as Daniel Jackson turned to look at him, his smile mischievous.

Daniel approached with two beers in his hand, his smile turning a little strange as he handed one to John. "Not what you were expecting?"

John licked his lips and took the beer. "I thought I was meeting Mitchell."

Daniel nodded and gestured toward a table in the corner. "He's…a little tied up. I didn't want you to wait alone."

John sat, his back to the corner and Daniel took the seat opposite, his eyes trained on John's face. They were quiet until John was starting to feel uncomfortable and shifted. Daniel dropped his gaze and lifted his beer. "So, are you comfortable at Mitchell's place?"

"Uh, yeah. It's fine." John said, trying to place why he was feeling off his game and why Daniel was so… "I'm sorry, what?" John asked as he realized Daniel had asked him something.

Daniel chuckled. "I said, you seem a little tense. Anything wrong?"

John shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling. "No, just…not used to not being on call."

Daniel nodded as if he could understand that. "I suppose on Atlantis, even when you're off duty, you're still on. Must be exhausting."

"It is." John agreed, sipping at his beer.

"All of that being in command." Daniel's eyes narrowed. "Don't you ever wish you could just stop being the one in charge for a while?"

John forced himself to relax, sitting back against the chair. He sort of shrugged. "There are times…but ultimately, it's who I am." He took a drink and looked around them. "Mitchell isn't coming, is he?" John said, more a statement than a question.

Daniel's eyes returned to his, hot and intense and pinning him to his seat. "No, he isn't."

"So…this is…"

Daniel's mouth twitched up in one corner, not really a smile, but certainly amused. "Let's just call it an interview."

"An interview?" John repeated, his mouth dry.

"I'm sure by now you've sorted it out, why you're not already in his bed."

John blinked at the forthrightness of the statement. He was used to doing this in code when they were in public, the dance of protecting their careers. He swallowed. "I take it that you and he…."

Daniel's eyebrow went up. "Yes. We have what you would call a serious relationship. And I take it very seriously."

"Then why am I here?" John asked.

"Cameron has been a very good boy of late, and I like to reward him when he's good." Daniel said…just like that, as if he were talking about a pet or a child.

"I…I'm sorry, what?" John asked, leaning toward the table between them, his heart suddenly beating louder in his chest.

"I think you heard me just fine." Daniel said. "I know that you two used to fuck around."

John swallowed hard. "Yeah, so…I'm not going to…" Daniel's look stopped him cold.

"He seems to think you want to." Daniel sat back, lifting his beer bottle as if this was just a casual conversation. John could feel his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you?" Daniel asked, his blue eyes once again pinning John to his seat.

"Do I…Do I what?"

"Do you want to fuck my boy?" Daniel asked, leaning across the table now, his face only centimeters from John's. "He told me what he likes…how he likes the way you suck his cock, when you get down on your knees and lick his balls and your tongue slides up his cock just before you open your mouth."

John's body was thrumming, his heart racing and his face warm. His cock was half hard in his jeans. His mouth was dry and he couldn't swallow. Daniel's lips turned up at the corners. "That's what I thought."

He sat back slowly, freeing John from his sudden paralysis. "I'm not sure I understand what is going on." John said once he'd taken a drink of his beer to wet his mouth again.

Daniel inhaled slowly and let it out just as slowly. "There are rules, John. I came here tonight to see if you were willing to play by the rules or not."

"Rules." John said the word, testing the sound against the situation. "I'm not the best guy with rules sometimes." He dropped a hand to his lap, pressing down on his ever hardening cock. This wasn't something he needed his little brain leading the way on.

Daniel nodded. "I know. Trust me when I say that disobedience to my rules brings swift and painful punishment."

And that right there should not be what makes his cock ready to go, but there it was, pressed against his leg, hard and hot and it wouldn't take much to put him over the edge.

"Right now, Cameron is at my house, naked, bound. His ass is hot and red from his punishment and he is waiting for me."

It was clear Daniel was well aware of how his words were affecting him. "Wait, I thought you said he'd been good." John blurted out, suddenly remembering.

Daniel finished his beer and put the bottle down. "He has been, until today. He broke the rules for you. I understand why, so I'm not going to hold it against him. He's been paddled to remind him of the rules and when I leave here, I'm going to have him suck my cock to show him that I've forgiven him." Daniel stood and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He put it on the middle of the table. "These are the rules. If you can handle them and you still want to fuck my boy, be at my house by eleven. Keep that cock hard for me. Address is on the back."

Daniel walked away, leaving John sitting there with a hard dick and half a beer and a face he was sure was as red as a tomato judging by the heat in his skin. He drank half the remaining beer down in a single swallow and put the bottle down, his eyes never leaving the piece of paper.

Slowly, one hand snaked out and pulled the paper toward him. He unfolded it and smoothed it out, staring at the stark black lines.

1\. You will obey me.  
2\. You will speak of this to no one.  
3\. You will never touch, kiss, or fuck anyone without permission.  
4\. You will belong to me.  
5\. You will offer your body for my pleasure.

John crumpled the paper in his fist and drained his beer. His face burned and his cock ached and he was pretty sure that he shouldn't be turned on like this. His head was full of images, of Cameron on his knees, Daniel using a paddle on Cameron's ass, then it wasn't Cameron at all and that just made his face burn all the more.

He stood and shoved the paper into his pocket, headed for the bar. He ordered a shot of tequila and tipped it back as soon as it was put down in front of him. He was crazy. This was not what he had in mind when he decided to take his shore leave on Earth. He downed a second shot, then dropped a twenty on the bar and headed for the door.

The night air was cool on his face, offering a little respite from the heat. He started to walk back to Cameron's place, but at the corner he found himself stopping, pulling the paper out of his pocket, reading and re-reading the words.

It was crazy.

He checked his watch. He had almost an hour.

He shook his head. Not that he was thinking…except that he was thinking…He turned the paper over, his eyes glancing over the address.

It was crazy.

Or maybe he was.

He couldn't think past the images Daniel's words had implanted into his brain. And damn, but he was horny now. He shook his head to clear it, but it only made the noise in his head louder. At the bar just ahead of him, there was a cab dropping off a couple of women. John jogged up as they closed their door, ignoring their smiles to lean in to the driver. "Hey, you able to take a fare?"

The man nodded, so John got in, gave him the address and sat back in the back seat, his eyes closed, trying very hard not to think about what he was about to do.

 

 

Daniel wasn't convinced Sheppard would show up, but he prepped for it anyway. He checked in on Cameron, made sure he was comfortable, well as comfortable as he could be in his position, then went to his bedroom. He stripped down to just his jeans, curling his toes in the carpet before he stood.

He was taking a risk, not nearly as big as the one that had brought about the relationship he shared with Cameron, but big enough. Cam trusted John enough to believe that if he didn't show up, he wouldn't turn them in either.

Daniel padded out to the living room and settled down with a translation he'd been working on to wait. He heard the car and waited. It was nearly fifteen minutes before he saw shadows moving through the front window. He waited a little longer, not moving from his chair until he heard footsteps on the stairs.

He moved to the door, hand on the knob. There was no knock, but after a moment, he opened it. Sheppard stood there, his face pink, his hands in fists at his side. He looked startled. "I…" He shook his head then and Daniel smiled, stepping back and opening the way for him to step inside.

He hesitated, his eyes dropping before he stepped in and past Daniel, coming to an awkward stop in the living room. Daniel closed the door and locked it, then stepped around John, trying to find the right balance between putting him at ease and keeping the upper hand.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Daniel said softly, standing in front of John with his hands in his pockets.

John looked up at him, then away. "Neither was I."

Daniel reached out a hand and rubbed down John's arm. "Nothing is going to happen if you don't want it to, John. You're free to walk out that door."

He nodded once, tightly. Daniel walked a few steps away. "Cameron is waiting for us." He saw the little movement, John's hand moving for his groin, then stopping. "But before we can go to him, we need to establish a few things."

"Your rules?" John asked, looking up finally. There was just a hint of defiance in his eyes and that was when Daniel knew he had him.

"The rules are only part of the equation." Daniel said, turning to face him again. "They form the basis upon which we can work."

"Like I said before, I'm not so good at rules."

Daniel nodded. "Neither was Cameron. You learn." He stepped closer, keeping eye contact. "The first rule is you will obey me. Can you promise me that you will try to do that?"

John's eyebrow lifted and he crossed his arms. More defiance, but Daniel could still see the outline of his cock in his jeans. "What happens if I don't?"

Daniel shrugged a little. "That depends on whether any other rules are broken, and what you chose to disobey. At minimum, physical punishment or denial of pleasure. At worst, I cut you loose."

"Physical punishment?"

He watched the tightness in John's lips, the shift of his posture. Daniel slid his hands back into his pockets, nodding slowly. "Restraints and use of an impact tool to correct your behavior. Enough to hurt and possibly as far as raising welts, but nothing that will be visible when our time is over."

John looked at him for a long time and then nodded tightly. "The second rule is obvious."

Daniel smiled. "It protects all of us."

"And the rest? Are we talking while I'm here or…"

Daniel stepped a little closer. They were past the hard part and whether or not he was fully aware of it, John Sheppard had already made the decision to go through with it, if only out of lust and curiosity. Daniel met John's eyes, smiled. "How about we start with tonight?" Daniel asked, watching John relax just a little. "We can talk about the rest later."

"Okay."

Daniel slid one hand up to cup John's face just before he leaned in and kissed him. John was tense, but he softened as Daniel ran his tongue across his lips, opening slightly. Daniel didn't give him a chance to change his mind, pushing his tongue in past those lips and sliding it along John's tongue. "We'll start easy." Daniel said in all but a whisper as he ended the kiss. "Take off your clothes."

He walked away, toward his chair, giving John a moment to gather himself and obey. When he glanced back, John was half turned away, fumbling with buttons. Daniel chose to let him continue at his own pace, picking up the book he'd been using for reference and making it seem he was lost in reading.

It took John a bit to actually finish. He folded his clothes and put them on the coffee table, then didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Daniel closed the book and turned to look at him. He was all lean muscle under pale white skin, all but his cock which was flushed and standing proudly away from his body, curving slightly upward.

Daniel licked his lips, setting the book down and crossing back to John. He circled around him without touching, his eyes scanning every inch of him. The milk white skin of his ass begged to be made red, but Daniel kept his hands to himself, finishing his circle so that he was standing directly in front of John again.

He lifted his hand to John's cock, taking him firmly in hand. John twitched, but didn't pull away. Daniel stroked him slowly. "Good boy." Daniel murmured. John's eyes dropped, his face pinking up a little. "You're not the only one with rules." Daniel said softly. "I have them too. I will never hurt you beyond what also gives you pleasure." He pulled a little harder, watching John's eyes close. "I will never take my pleasure at the expense of yours. I will never violate the trust you put in me."

Daniel stopped stroking him, holding his cock tightly until John opened his eyes. "I will never ask more of you than you can freely give." Daniel stroked him several times before he leaned in and kissed him again. John's cock was starting to leak pre-come as Daniel pulled his hand away.

He stepped to the side and let one hand slide up John's torso to his shoulder, exerting a little pressure as he said, "Kneel."

John hesitated slightly, but went down willingly enough. "Good. Now, cross your ankles and spread your knees." Daniel moved around him, adjusting his knees so that they were shoulder width apart. He nodded with a smile. "Good. Now, your arms behind your back." Daniel moved behind John, his hands sliding down John's arm and positioning them so that his forearms were together and his hands could grasp just inside the elbows. "Very good." Daniel petted over John's head as he moved back in front of him. "And head bowed."

John raised an eyebrow, but lowered his head.

"This is the first position. It is a symbol of your submission." Daniel said, watching John twitch with the word. "It tells me that you are ready to obey. We never begin until you give me this." Daniel cupped a hand to his face, turning it up again. He let a thumb rub over John's lips, remembering Cameron telling him about John's ability to suck cock. Cameron was good at describing the action, good enough that Daniel had been hard and aching by the time he was finished.

Daniel unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, easing his half hard cock out. "Now then, why don't you show me these skills Cameron has told me about."

John licked his lips and shifted slightly, leaning forward to nuzzle along the length of Daniel's cock. His breath was warm as he kissed along the base, moving to the other side before his tongue touched skin. Tiny little licks, just the tip of his tongue, working his way up the side to the tip. Daniel's cock responded by growing harder, even as John licked over the tip, around it and took the end in his mouth to suck lightly. Just as Daniel was getting ready to push his cock in deeper, John moved, returning to the other side and licking his way back to the tip.

Once more over the head and around it and John dipped his head, leaning further to lick at Daniel's balls, nuzzling into them and then licking one long line up the underside.

He certainly knew what he was doing. Daniel was close to wanting to grab the man by his hair and fucking his face until he came, but he held himself in check, let John continue, his mouth hot and wet as it closed around Daniel's cock and he began moving up and down it, starting slowly, but building momentum.

Daniel rocked his hips in rhythm, pushing just a little deeper with each thrust, watching John adjust, feeling when his cock slipped deep enough to hit his gag reflex. He was impressed when John didn't immediately pull away. He stepped back, one hand dropping to cradle his cock. "Good boy." Daniel said as John looked up in surprise.

"Now you." Daniel said, nodding at John's leaking cock.

He looked confused until Daniel sat on the end of the coffee table and stroked his own cock. "I want you to come for me, John."

John's face was pink as he moved his hands around and circled one around his cock. His hand moved upward and at the tip, he went over, gathering the pre-come on his palm and smearing it down the length. His eyes were on Daniel for the first few strokes, then closed as his hand sped up and his skin flushed. He grunted, his knees moving closer together as his orgasm started, come arcing up onto his chest as his up stroke pulled his cock closer to himself.

He was panting lightly as he finished, and Daniel had to squeeze his own cock to keep from following him with his own orgasm. John's chest was flushed pink, making the come that painted him stand out. "Beautiful." Daniel said softly. He caressed John's face. John looked up at him, then at his cock, but Daniel shook his head. "Not yet." He leaned down and kissed him. "I plan to fuck you with it before the night is over."

He stood and offered John a hand. "Shall we go see how Cameron is doing?" He helped John up, then led the way to the hallway and the door that led to the basement. He didn't look to see if John was following, flicking on the light and descending the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, the basement looked like most basements, storage and his laundry equipment, but there was a wall that cut the basement in half and hid their play room.

Daniel smiled to himself as he opened the door to that room. Cameron's head came up, drool escaping around the ball gag in his mouth, his eyes expressing his relief to see Daniel, then the lust as John entered the room behind him.

Daniel paused to let the effect sink in on John.

Cameron was near the center of the room, his hands held in leather cuffs behind his back, the cuffs linked to the chain that descended from the rafters, pulling his hands up and forcing him to bend forward slightly. His ankles were cuffed as well, at the end of a spreader bar that forced his legs just past shoulder width apart. His ass and upper thighs were still pink from his earlier paddling.

John stopped just inside the door, his eyes raking over Cameron, his mouth open, and his cock semi hard already.

Daniel stepped onto the two inch thick foam padding that covered the majority of the room, snapping his fingers at John to get his attention. He pointed to a spot just in front of Cameron. "First position."

John blinked at him for a minute, then knelt while Daniel turned his attention to Cameron.

Daniel stepped to Cameron's side, running a hand appreciatively along the tense lines of his body. The skin of his ass was only slightly warm, the pink fading quickly now. Daniel rubbed over it, caressing softly before he pulled back and brought his hand down hard. Cameron jumped and yelled around the gag. Daniel didn't give him recovery time, slapping the other cheek just as hard.

He spared a glance for John, confirming his suspicion that the spanking would turn him on. John was a lot like Cameron in a few areas. Daniel suppressed the smile and went back to caressing over Cameron's body, his hand squeezing the skin to bring the blood back up before his hand slid between Cameron's legs to his balls and cock.

He released the cage that had held Cameron limp for the last hour or so and tossed it off toward the wall behind them. It didn't take much to bring his cock to full hardness. "Good boy." Daniel stepped back for the controls to the chain, loosening it up just a little, affording Cameron the opportunity to straighten up just a bit.

He caressed up Cameron's back, kissed up his neck. "I brought you a present. Maybe I should let him suck your cock. Would you like that?" Daniel asked in Cameron's ear. "He's already sucked mine. Look at him, Cameron. Such a good boy already. You know what he really wants though? He wants me to let him fuck you. Maybe I will."

Cameron moaned and dropped his head forward and Daniel grinned. He knew Cameron would be begging if not for the gag. He'd been keyed up since they found out John was coming, and Daniel had kept him from orgasm since he'd discovered exactly how turned on he was by the idea of John joining their games.

"John." Daniel pointed at Cameron's cock and John nodded. Daniel watched as John looked up at Cameron, his lips curling a little in a bit of a smile before he reigned it in, dropping to all fours and _crawling_ across the space between them.

Daniel could feel the reaction thrum through Cameron, and had to bite back his own groan, one hand dropping to circle his cock. John positioned himself under Cameron, his hands immediately going back behind his back, his mouth moving to take Cameron's cock.

Daniel watched for a moment, then turned to the cabinet in the corner, bringing back lube and wetting his fingers. Cameron wasn't going to last long, Daniel could tell from the incoherent noises leaking out around the gag. He slipped his lube-wet fingers up Cameron's crack and pressed against his hole, watching the way his breathing hitched and he turned his head trying to see Daniel, but in his position, he didn't have much space to turn. Daniel pressed one finger in and Cameron moaned deep, his hips pushing back against Daniel.

He worked his finger around, then worked in a second. Cameron's moaned went up a notch as Daniel's long middle finger found his prostate and stroked over it. Cameron's hips moved back against him and then forward to thrust himself into John's mouth. Daniel pressed in and Cameron yelled around the gag, his body jerking as he came.

Daniel pulled his hand away, looking around Cameron to John, smiling to see him sit back, taking Cameron's sizeable load over his chin and chest. His own cock was aching with the need to fuck and he was already smearing lube onto it as he came around Cameron.

John's pupils were blown as he looked up at Daniel, then at his cock. Without a word, John bent his face down toward the mat, his hands letting go of his arms and moving to his ass, parting his cheeks in invitation.

Daniel groaned and dropped his jeans to the floor, stepping out of them and filling his hand with lube before going to one knee behind the offered ass. He smeared lube over and around John's hole, then pressed in. One finger, then two, trying to hurry, but not wanting to actually hurt him, not yet anyway. After far too long, Daniel smeared what was left of the lube over his cock and guided it toward John's ass. He was tight and Daniel nearly came before he was half way in, but he paused, took a breath and exhaled slowly before he went back to a slow, steady push.

Above them Cameron was still groaning around the gag, his drool dripping onto the back of John's neck. Daniel moved his hands to John's hips and shoved in, holding them both still as his groin pressed against John's ass. After a moment, Daniel pulled back and set up a punishing pace. He wanted to make this last, but he knew it wouldn't. If he was lucky he'd get more chances to really work John over.

For now he could settle with making sure John knew he'd been there. He fucked down hard, pulling on John's hips. John was cursing into the mat, his hands letting go of his ass cheeks and fisting by his head. Daniel looked up at Cameron who was watching them and panting loudly, his own hips echoing Daniel's rhythm.

Daniel's orgasm was not going to be backed off again. He pulled out as it started, dumping his come onto John's ass and back, standing to deposit the last drops in a line up his spine. John lifted his head, turning on his knees to take Daniel's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly and then licking it up and down, cleaning it. Daniel put a hand on his head, pulling him back, then leaning in to kiss him.

"Good boy." Daniel said, looking him over. He had come all down the front and back of him and drool around his shoulders. "You look amazing like that." Daniel said, wiping some of Cameron's come off his chin and slipping the finger into John's mouth. John sucked at it, his eyes darting up to Daniel, then away. "I think he's earned a reward, don't you, boy?" Daniel asked Cameron who was chewing on the ball in his mouth. Daniel smiled and turned back to Sheppard. "I want to watch you fuck him." Daniel said, kissing John again.

Daniel moved to the controls and lowered Cameron down. He obviously knew what Daniel wanted, going to his knees as the slack allowed him to. Daniel let him get down, his face all but in John's lap before he stopped the chain and reversed it just a little, leaving Cameron's ass fully exposed. Daniel rubbed over that ass, pressing fingers in and moving them around. Cameron was begging now, even with the gag on. Daniel couldn't make out the words, but he understood the sound. He gestured for John to join him, his cock twitching like it might want seconds when John once again _crawled_ into position.

Daniel smeared lube onto John's cock, which was as hard as it had been upstairs and guided it to Cameron's hole. "Nice and slow now." Daniel said softly. "Take your time." He watched as John worked himself in and out, each stroke taking him deeper. Daniel stepped aside, grabbing a chair from beside the wall and putting it down where he could see both Cameron's face and his ass.

John took him at his word, each stroke slow and deliberate, rocking Cameron forward and then back. He kept his focus right on Cameron's back, his hands on his hips. Both of them were sweating now and the sounds coming from Cameron's mouth were endless begging and moans and incoherent admissions of pleasure. It had been at least a week since Daniel had fucked him, so he knew that it burned, but Cameron was pushing back, trying to get him to go faster.

John looked up at him and Daniel nodded. John's pace and force increased. Cameron grunted and dropped his head further forward, pulling now against the awkward position of his hands. John's hands moved from his hips, up Cameron's back, making claws near his shoulder and dragging back down, leaving long red marks behind from his fingertips. He seemed to realize he had maybe overstepped and looked up at Daniel quickly.

Daniel stood, coming to Cameron's side and feeling over the marks. "Faster. Tell me when you're going to come." He unsnapped the gag and eased it out of Cameron's mouth, running his fingers over his lips and pressing in. Cameron took them, licking over them until John's fucking was too much again and he moaned.

"Fuck, I'm…." John pulled out and stroked his cock, coming in short spurts onto Cameron's back.

Cameron was panting and still begging, almost as if he wasn't aware John was done. Daniel squatted next to him, petting over his face and turning it so he could kiss Cameron. "That's my good boy." Daniel murmured, sliding his hands up Cameron's arms. He released the clip holding him to the chain and helped him ease down. "John, first position." He spared a glance to be sure his instructions were followed, then turned to Cameron, unclipping the cuffs from one another and helping him lower his arms, rubbing at the shoulders and down to ease the ache he knew must be there. "Easy."

Daniel kissed over his face and let Cameron lean against him as he reached for the nearer of the leg cuffs, freeing him from that before sitting him up again and moving to get the other one. By the time he was free, Cameron was breathing easier and his eyes met Daniel's, assuring him he was good. Daniel kissed him, tongue sliding into his mouth. "You should thank John as well." Daniel said as he ended the kiss.

Cameron turned, his hand snaking out to grab the back of John's head and pull him forward, kissing him passionately. When Cameron sat back, Daniel smiled. "Go get cleaned up. John and I will be up in a minute."

Cameron lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing as he climbed to his feet. Daniel waited until he heard the door at the top of the stairs, then stood, dragging the chair over in front of where John was still kneeling. "You okay?" Daniel asked as he sat.

John lifted his head, blinking a few times. He nodded, then cleared his throat. "That was intense."

Daniel smiled. "It can get like that sometimes."

"But not always?" John asked.

"No, not always. Sometimes it's just sex. Most of the time, in fact. But sometimes we need…more. Sometimes Cameron needs more."

John nodded tightly, but didn't say anything.

"So now we come to the place where you need to make a decision." Daniel said. "You're welcome to stay…the night, the rest of your visit. Cam and I are off rotation while Sam works on a device we picked up off world. Or, you can chalk this up to an experiment and never do it again."

"Why do I sense that if I say I'm staying, there's something more?"

"There is. And in full disclosure before you make the decision, if you stay, I plan on punishing you." John's eyes narrowed and Daniel held up a hand. "Nothing serious. But, you did kiss my boy without permission today, and cost him a spanking. And you should have an idea what you're getting into."

John nodded slowly. "Anything else I should know?"

Daniel smiled and sat back in the chair. "Well, I do like to work my boy, so if you stay you can expect a conversation about your limits, and what turns you on…followed by two weeks of us exploring those limits and those kinks. I will get you off so much and so intensely that you'll need the whole trip home to Atlantis to recover."

John raised an eyebrow. "That's a big promise."

Daniel laughed and stood. "You don't have to decide right this second. Cam should be out of the shower. Let's go get you cleaned up." He held out his hand and after a moment's hesitation, John took it, letting Daniel help him to his feet.

At the top of the stairs, Cameron was waiting with a towel around his waist and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He held out a poured shot to John, who took it and downed it without a word. Cameron leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I put your clothes in the bathroom."

Daniel grabbed at the towel and pulled it clear. "Why don't you go get into bed. I'll be there in a minute." He led John to the bathroom. "Everything you need should be in here. If you want to spend the night, you can join us in the bedroom when you're done. If you want to leave, you can let yourself out." Daniel kissed him deeply, then left him.

Cameron had the bed turned down and was already in, sitting against the headboard waiting for him. "He okay?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, just needs a little time, I think."

He slid into bed, across to the middle and straddled over Cameron. "Did you have fun?"

Cameron kissed him in response. "You do know how to make a party fun."

"I wasn't even sure he'd show." Daniel said, sliding off to lay beside him.

"He going to stay?" Cam asked, moving down so he could lay down.

"I hope so." Daniel said in response. Cameron spooned up behind him, one hand caressing Daniel's hip.

It was a few minutes before they knew the answer. Daniel heard the shower turn off, then there was silence for a long while before he heard soft footsteps and looked up to see a hesitant shadow in the doorway. Wordlessly, Daniel lifted the blankets as a welcome.

John crossed the room and slid into the bed, his body hot and still damp from the shower. Daniel drew him close and closed his eyes. The rest could wait.

 

 

John stretched out aching muscles as he padded into the kitchen to start some coffee. His body was sore in places he couldn't remember being sore before, but he was sated as well, a deep satisfaction that went beyond the physical.

He got the coffee going and gave thought to a hot shower, but before he could turn there were arms snaking around his waist and lips kissing up his spine. "Sleep good?" Daniel asked in a husky whisper in his ear.

John smiled, turning in his arms and kissing him lightly. "I did. You?"

Daniel rolled his head to crack his neck and then nodded. "Like a baby. It's been good, having you here."

"I'm glad I decided to stay." John said, even as Daniel's hands slipped down to grip the still sensitive skin of his ass. It had started out as the promised spanking for breaking rules, but it had quickly escalated when Daniel had seen how hard John had gotten during the first few blows with the leather paddle. There hadn't been a playtime since that didn't include refreshing the hot red color on John's ass. John groaned a little as the memory of that heat and pain rushed back and his cock stirred.

Daniel grinned and John could feel himself blushing. "So easy." He kissed John, then stepped around him to get coffee cups from the cupboard.

"Didn't used to be." John said, shaking his head. Daniel had made good on his promise. John had come more in the two weeks he'd been on Earth than he had in his whole adult life. John stretched as Daniel poured coffee. "Is Cameron still sleeping?"

"Shower." Daniel said, taking the coffee to the table. "He's due on base this morning."

John nodded, sitting gingerly and pulling his cup to him. "I guess duty calls for all of us."

"All good things must come to an end." Daniel responded. "But that brings us to the conversation we need to have."

John nodded, sipping at his coffee. He'd been anticipating it, ever since he'd decided to stay. "I suppose it does."

Daniel inhaled and let it out slowly. "When Cameron first decided that he wanted this, and I told him I needed for it to be exclusive, that I would control his cock from that moment forward, I emphasized the point. We were down for a week because Sam had some work she needed to do out at Area 51 and Teal'c was visiting his son. I made Cameron wear a cock cage for the entire week."

John couldn't help but picture that, Cameron in a cock cage, in first position, giving himself to Daniel. Unbelievably, his cock responded and John reached for it under the table.

Daniel chuckled. "Obviously, it wouldn't be safe for me to do that with you. And, with you being all the way out in Atlantis, it wouldn't really be fair of me to expect the same exclusivity from you."

John nodded, but wasn't sure it wasn't what he wanted anyway. He bit his lip, looking up to see Daniel watching him closely. "Well, it isn't like I'm getting laid every other day or anything." John said, smiling a little. "I mean, Ronon's certainly offered, but…" He shook his head.

"Fucking a team mate can be problematic." Daniel said. "You really have to have the right dynamic."

"Like you and Cam." John wouldn't have believed it before this…that two team mates could keep the team dynamic intact and still have this kind of relationship when they were off duty.

"Yeah." Daniel pulled a small box out of his robe pocket. "I have something for you. If you want it." He slid the box across the table. "If you decide you want to continue to follow the rules, wear it. If you change your mind, send it back."

John pulled the box to him and opened it. Inside, on a soft bed of velvet was a simple silver band that would sit tight around his wrist, the clasp flush with the band. "Not exactly military issue." John said as he lifted the band, turning it to read the inscription on the inside which read "first position" in script designed to look like handwriting.

"No, not exactly." Daniel responded, sitting back with his coffee. "I will let you think about it. I'm going to grab my shower."

John sat holding the bracelet as he left the room. He was still holding it when Cameron came in, dressed and ready to go. Cameron leaned in and kissed him on his way to the coffee pot. "You in there?"

John nodded and put the bracelet back in the box. "Yeah, just thinking."

"He really liked having you here." Cameron said, sitting beside John with the coffee pot. "So did I."

John had really enjoyed it as well, but it made going home to Atlantis more difficult than he'd imagined. "Next time you boys come to Atlantis…"

"If you've recovered by then." Cameron said, chuckling.

"Yeah, my ass is going to be sore for weeks."

Cameron leaned in and kissed him again, licking at his lips. "Always knew it would turn you on."

"I'm not the only one." John replied, though he could feel the blush starting. He sat back, pushing his hand down on his cock and telling himself to behave. "I should get dressed." He took the box with him as he headed for the bedroom. It slipped into his pocket as he finished, joining Daniel and Cameron at the front door.

It amazed him how easily Daniel and Cameron slipped out of their roles and back into the men he'd known before this trip, bantering easily about missions and other personnel. Once at the base, Cameron left them to go to his briefing with some new pilots, and Daniel said his goodbyes as Carter came to get him when they reached the corridor that would take him to the gate room. It felt odd, after two weeks with so much physical contact to just smile and wave.

The new personnel were waiting in the gate room with Landry as John arrived. "Colonel Sheppard, you ready to go home?"

He nodded. "I am, sir. Thank you."

Landry nodded to Walter in the control room and John stepped in beside the others just as the familiar feeling of the transporter beam tickled his senses. A few seconds later they were on the bridge of the Daedalus and on their way. There were meetings with each of the new members of the crew for Atlantis, dinner with some friends permanently stationed on the ship and reports from Atlantis to pour over.

He was alone in the small space that was his quarters for the journey, when he pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened it and lifted the bracelet, opening the clasp and settling it over his left wrist. It was a little tight, reminiscent of the restraints Daniel had used more than once.

It felt good. He nodded to himself and stowed the box in his duffle. It was a promise, and a reminder. John found himself wondering how long it would be before he could manage another stretch of leave…how long it would be before he could once again take that first position, submission in return for pleasures he had never known he could crave.


End file.
